The Heart Of The Matter
by AgentMulderFox
Summary: This could be set after the kiss that didn't happen in the corridor.. Plain Smut One-Shot. Any mistake is mine, not an english native speaker. Enjoy ;)


_As unlucky as it sounds, the characters are not mine. I tried to do some aftermath on the corridor scene, after they start making out (Not the one added as bloopers, the one where Mulder lifts her up and takes her back into the apartment.) I hope you all enjoy. Kinky and Smutty. If it's not your piece of cake, don't read it. Any mistake is mine, english is not my first language. Enjoy, my fellas x-philers ;) _

* * *

_The heart of the matter._

Pulling against the cold metal encapsulating his wrists, he smiled at her "Kinky… Didn't think you were into this kind of things… You're full of surprises…" As she positioned to straddle his waist, she smiled widely "Oh I'm a Pandora box… You will always find something new about me…" Her long nails scrapped over his bare chest, causing him to groan, to which she bit her lower lip. "I like this way too much…" She murmured, leaning over and tugging his earlobe between her teeth "Having you all for me, helplessly…" Licking over his shell, she smiled and gasped "Ah… Mulder… Do you keep a flashlight inside your boxers?" He laughed a little, turning his head and looking for her lips. She fully pressed her whole body against him, purposely grinding her hips against his growing boner. Giving in, she kissed him deeply and slowly, very passionately. Mulder parted his lips and let her tongue in, moaning at the sudden contact of their tongues "Scully…" He begged "I really… _really_ need to touch you…" She smiled and tugged his lower lip between her teeth. Letting go of it, and sitting up straight, she shook her finger "Oh no, Mulder… You've been a very bad boy…" With a big, wicked grin, she grinded against him one more time, eliciting a loud moan out of him "I'm afraid I'm going to come at any moment if you keep doing that…" She laughed a little, proud of herself at causing this reaction on Mulder. "Oh really? I'd love that to happen, don't you?" He shook his head, laughing a little "Not… Just like this…" She leaned in again, kissing him fully on the lips as she started to grind her hips against him, moaning into their kiss "Mulder… I'm so wet…" She murmured, as she slid her tongue all over his lower lip "Then get naked… This is so unfair, Scully… I'm here, mercilessly lying on my boxers and you're fully dressed…" Scully nodded, sitting up again "What do you want me to do Mulder? Do you want me to strip for you? Is that what you want?" She asked on a sultry voice, to which Mulder's only response was an opened mouth. "Oh well… if you don—YES." He interrupted her and she giggled "Easy there, sailor…" Standing up, Scully missed the warmth of Mulder's body. Looking straight into his eyes, she smiled, walking away "NO. SCULLY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" He yelled desperately. She came back with a bottle of beer, smiling widely "Wow, easy Agent Mulder… I was just getting myself a drink before starting…" She winked and sipped the beer, smiling as she moaned at the cold contact of the beverage against her taste buds. Placing the beer down on the TV table, Scully smiled widely "It's getting hotter here… Is it me?" She pulled her shirt out of her shorter-than-usual and leathered pen skirt. Mulder's eyes went huge and he unconsciously licked his lips "Scully…" His voice came out more as a warning than a plea, and that made Scully moan "Yes, Agent Mulder?" "Strip. Now." "As you wish, sailor." She giggled and walked slowly towards him, making sure to swing her hips a bit more than usually. With both hands, she undid her shirt, very slowly. She swayed back and forth, right and left, to a non-existent music. With a big smile, she bit her lip and took off her button up shirt, revealing a set of black and bright blue lingerie. Mulder's gasp was audible to China, to say the least.

Scully traced her breasts with her hands, smiling at Mulder's face "Agent Mulder, shall I continue?" She asked, smiling widely "Yes. Yes you have to or I will die." "Aww… And we don't want that happening…" She murmured, smiling wickedly "No." He managed to say, his eyes never leaving Scully's body. She laughed softly and slowly turned around "Care to unzip me?" She asked, looking over her shoulder "Oh… Sorry, I kind of forgot you were cuffed to our bed…" The petite redhead giggled and started pulling her zipper down, careful to reveal her skin very slowly. By the time she was done with the zipper, she let the leather pen skirt fall down. The sound wasn't missed by Mulder and he gulped as Scully was displaying her ass in front of him. The black lacey thong was doing wonders with the redhead's already wonderful ass, lifting it up and contrasting with her pale skin. All Mulder wanted right now was to have his way with Scully. The redhead turned around swiftly and smiled towards him "Like what you're seeing, Agent Mulder?" With an eager nod, Mulder swallowed on a useless attempt to wet his dry mouth and throat "Oh God Scully… Please…" With a big smile, she swayed her way back to the bed. "Un-cuff me, Scully…" Playing with the idea in her head, Scully smirked, leaning over and kissing Mulder hard and wet, her tongue fighting a dominance battle against his. With a loud moan, Scully started rubbing herself against Mulder's abs as she continued to kiss him. He bit down her lower lip and that elicited a louder moan from the redhead "Come, Scully… Come and un-cuff me so I can fuck you and make you come again…"With a breathless _yes_ Scully closed her eyes and her lips went to Mulder's neck, attacking it with her mouth. Sucking, nibbling and soothing were her favorite activities in Mulder's neck. As she sucked there, she left a huge hickey. Smiling widely, she looked up at him "Uhmm… You're gonna have to wear turtle neck tomorrow, dear." "Gladly." Was his response. With another smirk, Scully kissed him while her hands traveled downwards his body until she found the waistband of Mulder's boxers "Jack spot." She murmured against his lips, giggling "Scully… Please…" As her hand slipped into his boxers, she moaned loudly at the contact with his boner "Oh Mulder… Is this my fault?" She asked, stroking his erect member "Y-Yes… Fuck yes, Scully…" He grinded his hips against her hand and she smiled widely, resting her forehead against his. Looking down, she saw what her hand was doing and moaned "Oh God… I want it inside of me, Agent Mulder…" Mulder moaned and kissed her, tugging at the cuffs. "Shit… Scully, I need to touch you… Please…" She smiled and nodded, caressing his jaw with her index "Only because I'm on a great mood to be fucked." Biting his lip, Mulder watched intently as Scully's boobs were up and right on his face as she leaned over to get the keys from the night table. Quickly working the keys into the lock, Scully freed Mulder's wrists "Oh honey…" She kissed his wounded wrists and smiled softly "I'm sorry, were the cuffs too tight?" Groaning, Mulder took control of his hands and gripped them around Scully's waist "Not that I was paying attention… I had a very interesting view to focus on." He sat up in bed, kissing her hard and wet, causing Scully to moan at the sudden kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck, kissing back with the same passion and intensity. With a loud 'pop' Mulder let go of her lips. "Dear, there's something on the way…" He looked down at his boxers and Scully laughed a little "Let me help, Agent Mulder." "Fuck, I love it so much when you call me that…" Leaning over his neck, she sucked and bit there, while her hands worked on tugging his boxers down "Mulder… You're so hard and I want you inside of me…" She mumbled against his earlobe. Moaning, Mulder rolled them on bed, leaving Scully's back against the mattress.

Gasping at this, the redhead dig her nails on Mulder's ass, which was partially uncovered by his boxer. He moaned and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. A few seconds later, Mulder was finally completely naked. Much to Scully's displeasure, he was on top. With a soft twist, she turned them around again, with a big smile "Oh I am in charge, Agent Mulder…" Mulder moaned and nodded "Yes… Yes you are." Scully's grin turned into a full smile, showing her white pearls. His hands went to the waistband of her thong, and she smiled widely, kissing him hard "Off… Now." With a small nod, she grinned and took off her panties, kicking them to the top of the bed. Both of Mulder's hands went to her breasts and she threw her head back, biting her lip and muffling some of her moans as he continued to massage the area. He leaned in and started kissing her on the milky skin of her breasts, freeing one perk nipple and tugging it with his teeth "Oh! Mulder!" She gasped loudly, one of her hands getting lost into his hair "Yes… Yes dear… Like that…" He smirked and continued sucking on her nipple. Once he was satisfied with it, he unhooked her bra and engulfed her breasts with both hands, massaging them "Mulder… I really need you to fu—" With a hard push, Mulder's member was into Scully, making her groan at the sudden sense of fullness.

Her hips started to grind against him, making him moan too "Fuck, Scully… You're really tight…" Nodding eagerly, the redhead clawed her nails on his shoulders as she moved against him, setting a really slow rhythm with her hips "Eager?" Scully slapped his arm and he laughed a little, starting to grind harder against her "Oh yes! Mulder! Oh Fuck… YES!" She screamed out of pleasure, moaning and digging her nails into his shoulder blades. "Oh God Scully… I'm so close…" He moaned, sucking on her neck now, leaving a matching hickey "You'll have to wear a turtle neck too." He whispered into her neck, making her smile with her eyes closed "I don't give a _fuck_" she responded, riding him.

Within minutes, they were both sweating and moans were the only sound heard in the whole house. Mulder had Scully gripped tightly against him by her waist and back, as she rested her head against his shoulder while riding him. She kept moaning into his ear, making him want to come right there. "M-Mulder… Oh Jesus Christ Mulder… I'm about to come…" Her hair was a mess, and she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of the day. Her muscles were sore and the overwhelming sensation of a strong orgasm that was about to hit her, warned about the scale of exhaustation she was going to end up in. Biting down on his shoulder and digging her nails on his back, Scully moaned one last time; her walls clenching and her breathing stopping for a few moments as she rode the waves of a powerful and body-filling orgasm. Mulder moaned loudly against her neck, as he was sucking and nibbling, leaving more marks that matched the very first one. He cum inside of her, breathing hard and quickly. If he was to die now, oh he wouldn't care any less.

Panting, they remained there, hugged onto each other, trying to ignore the burning sensation on their lungs as they screamed for more air. Scully rubbed Mulder's back, trying to sooth the marks of her nails, while Mulder did the same, only with the mere purpose of keeping her close and warm. The rain outside was falling heavily and they both started to shiver.

After repositioning themselves, Scully snuggled against Mulder, resting her head against his chest. Mulder had her legs tangled around his, and he smiled as he felt her hand playing with the few hairs on his chest "Happy anniversary…" He murmured, smiling widely "Happy Anniversary, Mulder." She lifted her head, resting her chin over her hand and smiling at him "I love you." She said, staring intently into his eyes, to which he responded with a soft and tender kiss. "I love you too, Skulls." He laughed at her eyes roll and played with his fingers all over her spine "Come on, you gotta admit it's a cool nickname!" He looked at her, playfully. "It's what got you hand cuffed to this exact bed an hour ago, Mulder." "Oh I'll keep that in mind, then." "I'm sure you will." She laughed and rested her head over his chest again, tugging him close under the covers.

Slowly, the soft breathing turned into snores, as both of them passed out, tangled within one another, feeling loved, protected and safe in their own little world of conspiracies and aliens abductions. They were together. That was the heart of the matter.


End file.
